federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2378
This page chronicles posts #4493-4523 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2378. Please note, this was the first week after the time jump and the only posted week in December. All other weeks/months in 2378 were assumed. *CP - December, 2376 *CP - January, 2379 Earth Plots Fourth Week Meeting for lunch BRYCE WREN and ALLYSANN KNIGHT discuss their plans for the up coming new year. Ally explains that she has planned a trip, with her now boyfriend Una, to Switzerland. Bryce now seems accepting of their relationship and has his own semi-relationship with Alyn. Moving into the holiday season, we find that KATAL FABBRO (formally Wolfe--having changed to her mothers maiden name) is separated from Marcus and living in Montana with her son BENJAMIN FABBRO. Going to the place of First Contact she runs into fellow engineer CATHASACH UNA. They share some news with each other and make plans to keep in touch. Keeping with the plans, KATAL is finishes her dinner she's made for UNA and then two have a good meal. She offers a tour of her home, explaining she has a small shuttle she built on her own as well as a very primitive holodeck that is solar powered and therefore can't be used more than an hour a week. Excited at all the gadgets, her and Una connect and she explains she is divorced from Marcus, as well as having another son named Tucker who lives on the Fenrir. BRYCE is celebrating the success of his new temporal messaging system. After the presentation to the council the device is going to be put into a trial test position in hopes of being effective. He goes to Daja and gets talked into going to Mardi Gras with MIXIE BRIDGES! Cardassia Plots Fourth Week Preparing for school ASHTA SAREX is now in university and starting her first year. Her skills have some a long way since her initial arrival Her brother BENTIN SAREX is focusing more on his body guard duties to Mrs. Damar and offers his sister a ride to school. Upon arriving to the Damar house, we find that Damar has taken another wife named Gweni and she is close to having her first child with the Legate. BENTIN and TALIA DAMAR converse somewhat while he watches her paint. At the university, ASHTA takes part in her Cardassian Literature class to find ELI BEVOK is a TA and teaching the class. She approaches him at the end and they make plans to have dinner at her family home. A look into the Bern household reveals tension and uncertainty. CYDJA BERN arrives back from her boarding school for the weekend. She is mostly the same but slightly more mature, though still same old Cyd at heart. She is informed by HARA BERN that ERON BERN was having a bad week and to speak with him. She does so and they make plans to watch holovision together. Eron then speaks with OZARA BERN who we find out has been burying herself in work after her second miscarriage 5 months previously. BENTIN arrives in the middle of the night for duty after Gweni goes into labour. While there, he and TALIA are left to their own devices and end up making love for the first time. BENTIN leaves and goes to the Galleon and comes back drunk. ASHTA hears him and questions, while he reveals he is in love with an unobtainable woman. ASHTA is back in the university and goes to ELI's office hours in need of help with an Old-Cardassian novel. They chat a bit before his son Olin and his wife Seleni show up for lunch. RAYLON EVEK has become some what of a violent loner and is off on his own at night and gets into the university. There he runs into KAI CEVDAK and is told about all sorts of gross things in her labs. New graduated, DAYIN LETHO is at his ceremony with his ex-profession Seri Dunson giving her a good time in front of other officers. RAYLON arrives and see the end of the show. Speaking with Dayin, he explains he wishes to go into 'communication' (aka torture/information officer). BENTIN meets up with TALIA once more and the couple steals a moment in the shuttle. He pleasures her, asking nothing in return and assures her that he regretted nothing. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Closing the new and improved Crow Nest, we see AMITY LIU in action. The Nest is now more of an erotic dancer club/bar entertaining both male and female clients. Amity then runs into a strange alien man who explains to her that his employers need her to get her sister Kai on the station in exchange for her old Damar back (presumably mirror Damar). AMITY then has a conversation with part owner QWIN RITALL who just sealed a huge deal he'd been working on and they celebrate by getting a male lapdancer and watching. Amity however has to leave before she got too excited and so Qwin could finish his business. New character LOROT ROSS is introduced with RAZI SEN in Quarks. He is a half vulcan/terran and has been on the station already for 18 months. They chat, as he explains he is into terraformation and she is still stuck in her paperwork rut on the Fenrir, as well as appearing rather depressed. LOROT then opts to indulge in the Crow's Nest entertainment as his Pon Farr is approaching sometime in the year. He convinces AMITY to be his dancer but becomes too riled and leaves before he is unable to contain his emotions. Before AMITY leaves for Cardassia she wraps up final plans with QWIN. Chatting with him a bit about her encounter with Lorot they part ways and he wishes her luck. As one departs, another arrives. CADENCE DAIKEN surprises CORBAN MADDIX on the Fenrir. Maddix appears to be happy to see her but clearly more professional. They make plans to celebrate the new year at Vics. QUESTA MUNROE gets back from her trip to Cardassia. She was away for a month only to see that JAMES MUNROE was packing for Earth now in the academy prep-program. Bringing back souvenirs, she gives SHAWN MUNROE an old pocket watch and the panties to the nighty she'd wear for him later. Before JAMES leaves, QUESTA gets another defense class lesson from him in the gyms. He is teaching her how to defend herself in case anything happens while on Cardassia, but the act raises suspicions/jealously from the teen. USS Fenrir Plots Fourth Week Hoping for a change, RAZI goes to MADDIX in request of having a new position on the ship. He considers it, explaining he doesn't have the authority to get her back into intelligence, but if she wants to move into security to take the courses and if she passes she can enter. Flashbacks Fourth Week January, 2nd week, 2377 to May, 1st week, 2377 CADENCE DAINKEN is on Sura receiving her treatment from Thay when TAHMOH ALMIN arrives. He beams her to his shuttle and departs convincing her that she needs to help him rescue his sister Renee. After the rescue, they are intimate and that is the last step in seducing her to his side. A months later, they're on a planet running small time cons when Cadence finds a gerbil that she names Mr. Boots. Three months after the initial departure from Sura, Cadence/Tahmoh are on a mission when they're intercepted by the USS Fenrir. She gets into contact with CORBAN MADDIX who is there to stop a syndicate weapons trade. Hurt that Cadence betrayed everyone he doesn't listen and Cadence has to live with the consequences after Maddix and the Fenrir crew are destroyed. Eventually her guilt overwhelms her and she returns to DS9. Speaking with DENORIAN THAY he expresses his disappointment and hopes she learns her consequences. Drugging her, she wakes up in a cell on Sura. He explains to her that everything in the past 4 months was a holodeck simulation. Tahmoh is in a prison and she is free to redo her mistakes. Maddix is there and they bond, happy to have a second chance. Denorian has hopes her conditioning can be reversed now she is aware if it. April, 2nd week, 2378 New Chief Medical Officer on the Fenrir, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI gets old friend EBEN DORR to come in with his son for a check up. There she discovers that Tucker is a 1/4 Terran and a 1/4 Romulan. Eben reveals to her that Katal is the mother. #12 December, 2378 2378 #12 2378 #12